


Game of tag

by Prisca



Series: My Drabbles [19]
Category: Jeremiah (TV)
Genre: Comment Fic, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 20:50:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8175745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: Hard to believe that Smith knows how to have some fun





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: any, any, playing a game of tag

>Amazed Kurdy was standing in the small yard behind the school. When Smith had told him that his daughter was living here, he had refused to believe it at first. To picture him as a father was more than difficult. Smith was his friend, yes, but he also was the weirdest guy with he had ever met.

To see him in such a hilarious state, playing a game of tag with the little girl, running, laughing, swirling her around was somehow strange but touching. Hard to believe that this was the same guy who insisted that he was God's messenger.  


**Author's Note:**

> originally written for comment_fic  
> also posted at my LJ


End file.
